While it is common for video games to be designed with the experience of the player in game being the only priority, many successful electronic sports (eSports) games are being designed to be played professionally. Video game genres associated with electronic sports can include but are not limited to real-time strategy, fighting, first-person shooter, and multiplayer online battle tournaments. In addition to allowing players to participate a given game, many game developers have added dedicated observing features for the benefit of spectators and competitors. This typically can consist of simply allowing players to watch the game unfold through an online video stream of gameplay.